pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
Drill Sergeant Daddy/info
Characters Note: Those in italics are from BFDI. *''Pencil'' *''Pen'' *''Firey'' *''Leafy'' *''Golf Ball'' *''Tennis Ball'' *''Pin'' *''Match'' *''Coiny'' *''Blocky'' *U.S. Dollar *''Bubble'' *Judge Gavel *''Eraser'' *''Needle'' *''Snowball'' *OJ *Cpl. Erin Sharp *''Ice Cube'' *Clover *Billy *''Spongy'' *Court Announcer (voice heard only) *Iodina *''Flower'' *Scrunchie *''Woody'' *''Rocky'' *''Teardrop'' Kids Mentioned *Greenlynn and Madagasker Card-Ash-Yin *Lego *iiLetter *Ngao (dead) *Triangle *Porky-pph-Titu *Golf Ball's parents *Bubble's family Music "}} }} Trivia Allusions *'Hiroo Onoda' - Onoda was a Japanese soldier who hid in the Philippines for fear of surrendering until long after World War II ended, in 1974. OJ compares Onoda to Leafy, having been permitted to re-enter Kenya. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vidkun_Quisling Vidkun Quisling] - Quisling led Norway during its occupation by the Nazis, taking sides with them. In Norwegian, quisling refers to someone who betrays. Leafy says that he was a symbol of betrayal rather than her. *'Quidditch' - Firey thinks that Quisling is the name for the sport from the books. *'The Kardashians' - Citlali follows a popular reality show called the Card-Ash-Yins. **'North West' - A member of the family mentioned above, her geographical name is the basis of the (misspelled) island names. *''The Complete Works of Shakespeare'' - Javier tries to recreate this notoriously long compilation of the works of famed English poet William Shakespeare with his alphabet soup. *'White Pages' - The Green Pages are a parody of this company, which produces phone books. *''The Wizard of Oz'' - Part of the tune from Leafy is adapted from the song from the musical, "Sammy". *'Ivy League' - Tennis Ball and Golf Ball's children attend these colleges. These are the most prestigious universities in the United States, and include Harvard, Yale, Brown, etc. *'Damn Daniel' - Match indirectly references the series of viral videos by saying that the Ball family are "back at it again". *'Ninette' - Pencil and Pen's sappy duet, "Just Because I'm Female", has its tune adapted from this British singer's relatively obscure 1966 song, "Push a Little Button", infamous for being used on the BBC. *'Zillow' - Tennis Ball references Bubble's house potentially being listed on Kenyazillow, parody of the website that shows houses online. *'Early 1960s music trends' - Salvador calling Pencil's words a "pop hit from 1962" refers to the early 1960s trend of putting "girl" as a suffix in many songs, such as "Candy Girl", "Bobby's Girl" and "Ring-A-Ding Girl". *'IKEA' - IKNO is a parody of the Swedish mega-furniture-retailer. The names of the employees, such as Billy, are Swedish names of real IKEA items as well. *Two real challenges are referenced on the news site: the Overweight Lagomorph is really the Chubby Bunny Challenge, and the Hyperacidic Cinnamon Challenge is an extension of the Cinnamon Challenge, obviously more dangerous. *Pin makes a few allusions to the 1970s/80s/90s band The B-52's - She says that she wants to roll if she wants to, similar to the line from their 1989 song, "Roam" "Roam if you want to". The band themselves are also referenced, as Porky-pph-Titu.B-52 = Beef-Ifty-Two; Beef : Pork *'Ottawan' - Officer Dollar says "… hands up, baby hands up" and Pen replies with "Should we give you our hearts too?"; these lines are paraphrased from their 1980 song "Hands Up". Credits if this were a YouTube show Created by :Yterbium Edited by :NLG343 :Yterbium Commented on by :RetroPineTree :Yterbium Assets by :Jacknjellify (Cary and Michael Huang) :Yterbium Voice cast :Whitney Allen (Ximena) :Georgia Arnold (Cil) :Laurence Dang (U.S. Dollar) :Bobby Davis (Billy, Court Announcer, Pen, Salvador) :Marie Gallagher (Clover, Erin Sharp) :Taylor Grodin (Judge Gavel, OJ) :Cary Huang (Ice Cube, Match, Spongy. Tennis Ball) :Michael Huang (Blocky, Bubble, Coiny, Eraser, Firey, Golf Ball, Leafy, Needle, Snowball, Woody) :Ruthie Lawson (Pencil, Saye) :Sidney M. (Javier, Qalam-Rassas, Sio) :Pattie Nguyen (Pin) :Sara Taylor (Citlali, Scrunchie, Yaretzi, Zorah) Category:Episode info pages